


more than your mouthful

by alcibiades



Series: a little light in your black sea [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gags, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panties, Panty Kink, Paparazzi, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcibiades/pseuds/alcibiades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky try something new in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	more than your mouthful

Steve had this look on his face. It was something between hope and grim determination, and it was a look that Bucky had seen many times before. 

He'd had the look going on about three days now. What it meant was that he had something he wanted to say to Bucky, but he was too nervous or embarrassed to say it. It would inevitably end one of two ways: Either Steve would reach the point where he was tired of suffering in silent agony and would just say whatever it was he needed to say to Bucky, or Bucky would get tired of watching Steve suffer in silent agony and ask him.

Bucky being by far the less stubborn of the two of them, it usually ended the second way. He reached his breaking point when they were walking back to the apartment after a particularly long morning run. The paparazzi were following them, and Bucky had one hand held out behind himself giving the crowd of photographers the finger. Steve, trying to appear more or less oblivious to all of this, was just walking with his shoulders around his ears and his head down.

"All right," Bucky said finally, after about five blocks of being followed by a pack of shouting assholes. He grabbed Steve by the elbow and steered him into a restaurant, where they got a table near the back, apologizing to the hostess who seated them the entire time; they were both kind of gross and sweaty, in their workout gear, and while none of the paparazzi were dumb enough to follow them inside, a crowd of them remained snapping photos through the windows. 

"What the fuck is it?" he said to Steve, once they'd both gotten coffee and ordered food. 

Steve blinked at him. "What do you mean?" he asked. 

"I mean you've been moping around for three days with that look on your face that means you got something you want to say to me but you won't say it," Bucky said. "So what is it? You have a mission you need to go on? We need to postpone the wedding? Someone said something shitty about me? About you? What is it?"

"I don't know what you mean," Steve said. "It's nothing."

God, he was a terrible liar. Bucky leveled a stare at him. "You're afraid I'm going to get mad at you or something," he said. "Do I usually get mad at you?"

"Well," said Steve, and then, when Bucky continued to stare at him, "No, no, I guess not."

"So just tell me," Bucky said. "What's the worst that can happen?"

Steve cleared his throat, and looked down at his coffee, rubbing his thumb against his forefinger. "You really don't want to tell me," Bucky said. A thought occurred to him. He said, lowering his voice, "Is this a sex thing?"

Steve glanced up at him, startled, but the tips of his ears turned bright pink and then the flush spread down into his cheeks, too. "Holy shit," Bucky said. "It _is_ a sex thing. Okay, so really, what are you afraid of?"

"It's --" Steve cleared his throat again. "I don't know. I just can't get it out of my head, and it's kind of embarrassing, and I really -- I don't think you'll be into it."

"Okay," Bucky said. He sat back, took a sip of his coffee, and then leaned in again, making sure Steve was looking at him. "Steve, listen to me: _I am willing to try almost anything once._ If it works out? Great. We both had a good time, you got what you wanted. If it doesn't work out, we say we tried and move on. It's not like our sex life is in any kind of danger here."

Steve was still nervously rubbing his fingers together, picking at a loose cuticle now. "Seriously," Bucky said. "If you don't tell me, we'll never get to try it. I'm not going to make fun of you. Just tell me. Please."

He had almost resigned himself at this point to the idea that Steve might just _not_ tell him, and he'd have to put up with Steve being gloomy and awkward until he stopped being preoccupied with whatever kinky thing he'd convinced himself Bucky didn't want to do. But instead, after a few moments of silence, Steve let out a huge, deep sigh and said, "Okay."

+++

"Do I actually like this?" Pepper said, turning slowly to look at herself in the mirror. "Or do I only want to like it because I want to buy something so I won't feel like this shopping trip has been a total waste?"

Bucky watched her smoothing down the front of the blouse, tucking it in and untucking it again. "That's a question I don't think I can answer for you," he said, looking back at the rack full of stuff she'd already tried on. "You should have let me pick some stuff out for you to try."

"I should have," Pepper agreed. "But now I'm tired of changing clothes and I think I'm just going to give up and call it a day."

"Well, Veronica will be disappointed," Bucky said. "But maybe next time her selections will be a little bit more adventurous." 

"I just don't need any more -- sheath dresses," Pepper said. "I have, at this point, an entire closet full of very beautiful, very tasteful sheath dresses. I need more separates." She sighed, putting her hands on hips, and looked over at Bucky. "At least you got some ties."

"There you go," Bucky said. "Not a total failure."

"Oh!" Pepper said. "And that just reminded me, I need to get some new hose. Do you mind going up there with me?"

 _Up there_ in this case meant to the floor that held women's swimwear, pajamas, and underwear of all sorts - pantyhose apparently counting as a kind of underwear. "No," Bucky said. "No, that's fine, I don't mind."

While Pepper picked out pantyhose, Bucky casually loitered in the direction of women's underwear. There was a lot of it. A lot of different kinds. A sales associate looked over at him and smiled politely, and then didn't say anything at all to him. 

Pepper came over and found him after five minutes or so. She looked a little perplexed, but didn't ask what he was doing there. He was holding two pairs of lace-and-mesh black underpants which claimed to be "tanga" style, whatever that meant; he'd been comparing sizes.

"Do you think," he said, "I'd be a medium, or a large?"

Pepper's eyebrows went up very high, practically making a run for her hairline. She looked at the panties, and said, "Go with the large, just to be safe. That brand runs small."

"Thanks," Bucky said. "You get your stockings?"

"I did," Pepper said. "Are we finished here?"

"I think so," Bucky said, so they went to get rung out, and Pepper took the panties from him and paid for them with her stuff. Whether she was trying to save him some awkwardness, or just being generous and supportive of whatever strange bedroom antics he and Steve got up to, Bucky didn't know. She handed the little package to him when they were in the car, and didn't mention it again.

+++

When he tried them on, he was totally prepared for it all to just look totally ridiculous. Ridiculous, he could handle. The panties were very pretty, and there wasn't much about Bucky that could reasonably be called "pretty"; his eyes, maybe. He'd always had long eyelashes. And he could remember, on a couple of unpleasant occasions, being told he had a very pretty mouth. But the rest of him was -- pretty damn masculine. 

Ridiculous wasn't the right word for it, though. Sure, he felt a little silly, but it didn't look _bad._ He could maybe see the appeal that it had for Steve.

They weren't uncomfortable, either. They were soft, actually, silky, and they felt nice. He turned and looked at his backside, and, well -- except for the fact that he had a lot more leg hair than any model you were going to see in a lingerie catalog, that wasn't bad either. It was pretty fucking good, actually. 

"All right," he said to himself in the mirror. He gave himself a final once-over, then took the panties off and put them in his underwear drawer with the rest.

+++

He wanted to surprise Steve with it - he had a good feeling that Steve would get an extra kick out of being surprised. So one morning, when Steve was out having a run with Sam and he was getting dressed to go down to work, he just put them on. He felt a stab of worry at first, zipping up his suit pants and tucking his shirt in, but then he realized: Nobody would know. Nobody except him.

He and Pepper were meeting with the folks at the head of a clean-energy initiative that they'd been spearheading, a project that Bucky had personally overseen through most of its development and implementation. At this point next year, he thought, the company would probably be ready to release it to the general public, and the potential long-term effects were pretty astonishing, if their current level of success and acceptance meant anything.

So the meeting was -- kind of self-congratulatory, in a way, but it was also necessary for them all to sit down and personally talk over some of the hurdles they had to overcome before wide release was a feasible possibility. And while he was sitting there, talking about securing investor confidence, it came back into his head, that he was doing all this and wearing lace underpants, and nobody at the table knew a goddamn thing about it.

Something about that gave _him_ a kick. He liked that. His dick gave a little twitch and he had to steer his thoughts away from that path very quickly. But it was there in the back of his mind for the rest of the day, a warm dark secret that rested in the pit of his stomach like a promise would -- slightly nervous, but in a good way.

Steve was still gone when he got home; he was with Sam at the V.A. -- they'd sort of given Steve an unofficial job of his own once Steve had started hanging around so much. Neither Steve nor Bucky minded that. It got Steve out of the house, and it was something else for him to do in the city besides obsess over whatever painting or paintings he was working on at the moment.

Bucky sat down and poured himself a glass of whiskey out of the bottle Pepper had given him when he'd told her he and Steve were going to get married. As always, the alcohol content did nothing at all for him, but some of the psychological effect remained. It calmed his nerves a little, and besides that, it tasted incredible.

He was about halfway through it when Steve came in the door. "You home?" Steve called, and Bucky heard his keys dropping into the key dish. A minute later Steve's smiling face peered around the corner. "Hey," he said. "How was the meeting?"

"Good," Bucky said. "Great. I think we'll be doing a public release this time next year."

"Are you serious?" Steve said, his smile widening. "Bucky -- that's incredible! Congratulations!" He came right over, bent down, cupped Bucky's face in both of his hands, and kissed Bucky enthusiastically, licking his lips afterwards, chasing the taste of the whiskey. "It's amazing," he said, still very close to Bucky.

"Thanks," Bucky said, grinning back at him. "How was the V.A.?"

"Oh, it was good," Steve said. "Everyone's doing well. Sam said to tell you hi." He backed off a little, taking Bucky's appearance in. "How long have you been home? You're still dressed for work."

"Not long," Bucky said. "Anyway I know how you like seeing me in a suit, so."

"We should be celebrating," Steve said. "Should we go out and get dinner or something?"

"I was thinking we'd stay in," Bucky said. He reached up and started to slowly loosen his tie, watching Steve's expression go a little dark and a little hungry as he did. "We can celebrate just fine right here."

"You know, you're right," Steve said, pulling his t-shirt off over his head and leaning in to kiss Bucky again. His hands went to Bucky's shirt, and he started unbuttoning as Bucky undid the knot of his tie. His warm palms slid inside, over Bucky's skin, and he made a small noise, happy, breathless, into Bucky's mouth.

Bucky stood up, hooked his fingers into Steve's beltloops, and steered him toward the bedroom. Steve started to undo Bucky's belt, and Bucky backed away, watching Steve look at him in confusion. "Just wait," he said. 

Steve's expression changed into one of interest as Bucky pulled off his belt and started to unbutton and unzip his pants. And then -- Bucky would treasure this moment, watching Steve's expression soften, his mouth falling open and his whole face flushing, as Bucky slid his pants down over his hips. Bucky was already more than half-hard just from anticipation, and the look on Steve's face was making him harder. 

"Can I," Steve said, his eyes focused entirely on Bucky, on the panties. "Can I touch?"

"Yeah," Bucky said, nodding. "Yeah, of course you can."

Steve was on him in a second. He got right up in Bucky's space, kissing him, his fingertips running delicately over the scalloped lace edges of the underwear. "Have you been wearing these all day?" he said, breathless, against Bucky's mouth. "To the meeting and everything?"

"Yeah," Bucky said, and Steve groaned. He cupped Bucky's dick through the silky fabric for a second, then pulled away, pushing Bucky down onto the bed with his legs hanging off it and then getting between them, dragging his cheek against Bucky's inner thigh and kissing right where lace met skin. 

Bucky had thought he knew more or less what he was getting into here, but now he had a feeling he might have underestimated what this would to do Steve -- and to him, too. Steve mouthed at his dick through the fabric, mostly lips and the occasional touch of tongue, and the way he was doing it seemed like he would be content doing just that for hours at a time. Bucky slid his hand down into Steve's hair and gave a little tug, but didn't receive much response from Steve, just Steve licking the head of Bucky's dick through damp fabric and groaning in a way that sent a shiver through Bucky's whole body.

"Jesus, Steve," Bucky managed. Steve had moved on to sort of sucking on him, still through the silk, and Bucky shifted his hips, trying to press up into the touch, to get more. "You're going to ruin them," he said, and the glance that Steve gave him up through his eyelashes told Bucky that by the time they were done, the panties -- and probably Bucky -- were going to be ruined in more ways than one.

Steve had learned by now that he could generally make Bucky come from things most people wouldn't be able to come from, if he kept doing them long enough. It was incredibly frustrating, actually -- no matter how many times it happened, Bucky was almost always still convinced that he was never going to come, that he couldn't possibly, that the feeling would just keep building and building until he lost his mind. 

And that was where he was right now; Steve wasn't really _doing_ that much to him. He wasn't really even properly sucking Bucky's dick, just kissing it and nuzzling it and putting his mouth on it. And all of it still through the fabric, which was damp all over now. But he'd been doing it long enough that he had Bucky on edge anyway; Bucky had both hands fisted in Steve's hair now, and he had a feeling he might have pulled some of it out.

Steve gave the hard length of Bucky's cock a long, slow lick, and Bucky practically sobbed. "Steve," he gasped, arching his hips up, only to be pushed back down on the bed. "Come on, Steve, god."

Steve glanced up at Bucky again, pausing, and then went back to doing exactly what he had been doing before. Bucky let go of Steve's hair and grabbed onto his own instead, to give himself some counterpoint to the sensation. He made this noise that he would probably be embarrassed about later, half whine and half sob, a long, drawn-out _ahh-ahh-ah_ noise. 

The bridge of Steve's nose bumped against Bucky's dick, and he jerked, panting, yanking on his own hair. He couldn't take it anymore, he just -- he couldn't take it, and even as the thought started to play on a loop in his mind, the touch of Steve's tongue to the fabric-covered head of his cock was just enough to send him gasping over the edge.

The underwear would be ruined. Steve didn't seem to care, though. He licked up the mess where it slipped out from underneath the waistband, and then stood up, looking down at Bucky as Bucky lay there trying to catch his breath, his hands still in his hair. Bucky would have said some smart remark, but honestly -- he couldn't think of a damn thing to say, even if he had been capable of forming words, which was doubtful.

Steve finally went about taking off his own jeans. He was hard as hell, his erection clear through the thin fabric of his briefs, and there was a pretty sizable wet patch on the front of them, big enough that Bucky wondered if that hadn't made _Steve_ come too. If it had, it sure hadn't done anything to diminish his current state of arousal. 

"C'mere," Steve said, even though Bucky was still halfway off the bed. He got on the bed himself, straddling Bucky and yanking him up the bed by his armpits, which gave Bucky a little, perverse thrill at being manhandled. He reached down and very gently tugged at the panties, pulling them down until they were just at the top of Bucky's thighs, and then just staring at him for a minute, his face red and his eyes big and dark with lust.

He bent down and kissed Bucky, running his fingers through Bucky's hair. Bucky had been growing it out ever since he'd gotten back from that mission with Natasha, and it was times like this he wondered why he'd ever cut it short in the first place. Steve liked playing with it, detangling it carefully with his fingers in a way that sent warm shivers down Bucky's spine. It was incredibly sexy, while at the same time the feeling had nothing to do with sex, and Bucky didn't get that, but he didn't have to get it to like it.

"Turn over," Steve murmured against the corner of Bucky's mouth, and Bucky did, pillowing his face on one arm and watching Steve, still flushed, with that reverent expression, as he arranged Bucky, legs apart and hair spread out over the pillow. He stopped for a second and ran his hands over his own face, and at Bucky's questioning glance, he said, "You look -- so --"

Bucky felt himself blushing too, and he buried his face against the pillow. Steve rattled around in the bedside table for a second and then his hands touched Bucky again. He spread apart the cheeks of Bucky's ass and slipped two fingers inside him; Bucky groaned, pushing back into the touch, and in response Steve twisted his fingers, crooking them in a way that made Bucky shudder all over.

Steve fingered him for what felt like a lifetime, until Bucky was caught between trying to push back against his fingers and forward to rub his aching cock against the bed. He couldn't really spread his legs any further, with the panties still tight around his thighs, but the urge was there. And he couldn't really manage to make his brain cooperate enough to say anything to Steve, either, even to beg. Instead he just panted and moaned, muffling his cries into the pillow.

It seemed like an interminable amount of time before Steve finally had mercy on him, lifting his hips up and pushing inside. Bucky groaned, propping himself up onto his elbows and arching his back, trying to get Steve exactly where he wanted him. "Stay there, stay there," said Steve, breathlessly, and Bucky turned his head, managing to open his eyes and give Steve what he hoped was an indignant glare. "Just -- just for a second," said Steve. "I just want to look, I just --"

He trailed off, his hands running along Bucky's back and sides, over his hips, down to rub against the elastic and lace of the panties digging into Bucky's skin. He pulled them down slightly so Bucky could spread his legs further, and then his hand slid around and jerked Bucky off a couple of times, lazily, with no real intent behind it -- maybe just to make Bucky cry out, which he did.

"God -- damn it," Bucky managed to say. "Steve, will you -- fuck me, please--" 

Before he'd even finished saying it, Steve's hips did a little unintentional shimmy that forced Bucky to trail off into a groan. Steve's hands clenched on his hips, and then he did start fucking Bucky, like his life depended on it. Maybe it did -- it sure as hell felt like Bucky would just die without it, right now. 

He wondered how it could be possible that they were so intensely connected this way, except he realized that it wasn't just this, it was everything. When they would fight, the way that they could anticipate each other's movements. Or even more simply, the way they shifted around each other in the kitchen or the bathroom, always preternaturally aware of the other's presence. It didn't matter, though, it didn't matter how it was possible. All that mattered was that he was lucky -- in this, at least, if nothing else. So fucking lucky.

Steve didn't take long to pick up the pace, his thighs slapping against Bucky's with every thrust. Both of them were making little noises now, sort of like echoes of each other, Steve's a bit lower than Bucky's. Bucky tried to spread his legs wider, to get Steve deeper, but all that he succeeded in doing was making the panties strain until they started to rip.

"Wait," Bucky said, "Steve, wait --" and when Steve paused, he tried unsuccessfully to get them off. Once Steve realized what he was doing, he pulled out, flipped Bucky over onto his back, and yanked them off himself, until they were dangling around one of Bucky's ankles. He folded Bucky easily in half, hooking one of Bucky's legs over his shoulder, and pressed back in in a single smooth movement. 

Bucky braced himself against the headboard with his left hand; he knew he would need to, and he was right - a couple more thrusts and he had to lock his elbow to stop the top of his head from hitting with every movement. "Stee-eeve!" he said, and Steve kissed him to shut him up, biting his lips hard enough Bucky wondered if he might not have a few telling bruises. 

Steve slid his hand down Bucky's chest and stomach and wrapped it around Bucky's dick, but he didn't do it to jerk Bucky off -- in fact, his fingers were tight enough that Bucky knew Steve was _stopping_ him from coming. He growled at Steve and pulled his mouth away from Steve's to spit "fuck you" at Steve, though it didn't have much heat behind it -- more desperation than anything.

Steve grabbed him by the chin with one hand, and he let go of Bucky's dick with the other to grab the panties from where they were still dangling around Bucky's ankle. His fingers pressed at the hinge of Bucky's jaw, a nonverbal signal for 'open your mouth' that Bucky had learned to understand and obey without question. Bucky opened his mouth, and Steve shoved the panties in.

For a second they just stared at each other. Steve looked almost surprised by what he'd just done. And then -- then he started fucking Bucky again, even harder, and Bucky cried out, sharply, but the sound was muffled by the wad of fabric in his mouth. Steve's hand closed around Bucky's cock again, and Bucky felt him go very tense, and then, after another couple of short, erratic thrusts, he came.

They didn't do it in this position very often, but whenever they did, Bucky always enjoyed watching Steve come -- maybe enjoyed it a little too much. His pink cheeks, closed eyes, open mouth. He _did_ look like a statue of religious ecstasy, sacrilegious as that might be. Bucky didn't give a shit about sacreligiousness right now anyway.

He'd be enjoying it a hell of a lot more if he was coming too, though. He squirmed, rocking himself down on Steve's dick, trying to get what he needed, but he couldn't, couldn't. Steve grunted, grabbing ahold of Bucky's hips, and held him in place. Bucky was so turned-on, so close to orgasm that he could have _cried_ , or punched Steve, or both, but instead he just lay there staring up at Steve, trembling and breathing hard.

Steve got too oversensitive and had to pull out after a minute. He stood up, running his hand over his hair, still staring down at Bucky, who didn't dare try touching himself. He just waited, squirming back and forth a little, sort of humping ineffectually at the air. "Stop that," Steve said, and then, more firmly, when Bucky didn't, " _Stop_ it."

Bucky spat the panties out of his mouth, apparently feeling like tempting fate, and said, "Make me."

Steve grabbed Bucky's wrists, pinned them above his head, and shoved the damp wad of fabric right back into Bucky's mouth. Bucky made a loud noise of protest. He probably could have broken the hold if he wanted to, but -- well, he didn't want to. Instead he let Steve pin him down bodily, and squeezed his eyes shut, moaning, when Steve pushed back inside. 

He put his legs around Steve, his heels digging into Steve's back, and Steve started fucking him, roughly, purposefully. It felt like he was fucking Bucky with the intent to make him come, this time, and if he wasn't -- Bucky thought he really _might_ punch him.

Thankfully, that didn't happen. Steve hitched up Bucky's hips to such an angle that his dick grazed against Bucky's prostate with every thrust, and Bucky's cock was trapped between them, rubbing against Steve's stomach and his own. Bucky made a hundred undignified noises, half of which were swallowed by the fabric in his mouth, and got tenser and tenser, his thighs tightening around Steve's midsection, until finally he came.

It was so intense he saw stars at the corners of his vision, the kind that happened when you almost blacked out. Steve slowed down a little -- he couldn't even be close yet, Bucky thought dazedly -- and then, when Bucky was done twitching through it, pulled out and jerked himself off until he came all over Bucky's chest and neck.

There was another half a minute where he just stared down at Bucky. Then he seemed to come to his senses and reached down to pull the panties out of Bucky's mouth. He looked between them and Bucky, and smiled a little.

"Well," Bucky said hoarsely, "those are ruined."

Steve laughed. "I guess I could get you another pair," he said.

"You better," Bucky said. "Those were expensive, you know." And -- well, technically Pepper had paid for them, but that was pretty irrelevant right now.

Steve sat down on the bed next to Bucky, running his hand through his hair, the panties dangling from his other hand. "That was," he said, and then couldn't really seem to find any further words.

"Yeah," Bucky agreed. "You feeling any regrets about telling me what you wanted, now?"

"No," Steve said. He shook his head. "No. And -- thank you."

Bucky sat up slowly, reached over, took Steve's face in his hands, and kissed him. "You're welcome," he said, and then his stomach growled. "What time is it?"

Steve glanced at the clock and laughed. "Six-thirty," he said. "We could still go get dinner. You want to?"

Bucky shrugged. "Sure," he said. "I could eat probably a whole pizza right now."

"Pizza sounds good," Steve agreed. "I need a shower, though."

"We both need a shower," Bucky said, standing up. "You coming?"

+++

There were photographers sitting outside, of course. They seemed to be here on a semi-permanent basis now, and they started snapping photos, their flashes going off in little bright explosions, as Bucky and Steve came out. The security guards kept them at a reasonable distance, but that didn't stop them from yelling.

"Captain Rogers!" shouted one of them, as Bucky and Steve were waiting for the light. "Sergeant Barnes! Come on, at least give us a smile!"

Bucky spun around, pasting on an enormous, beaming grin, holding both of his hands out in front of himself, middle fingers extended. "Oh, come on," said the guy. "I'm just doing my job here!"

Bucky didn't say anything. He just continued walking backwards next to Steve, who hadn't turned around, but who had a smile on his own face now, one that Bucky saw when he glanced back over his shoulder at Steve. "Jesus, _you're_ in a good mood tonight," the photographer muttered, giving up on his shot and putting his camera down.

"Well, who wouldn't be?" Bucky said beatifically. "It's a beautiful night."

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Eli for the beta read and [inspiration for probably the most important plot point in the entire story.](http://oi60.tinypic.com/2pqmf80.jpg)
> 
> Story title from ["give it up" by HTRK.](http://htrk.yourcomicbookfantasy.com/track/give-it-up)
> 
> Thank you for reading! Come say hi on [tumblr,](http://dorkbait.tumblr.com) if it strikes your fancy.


End file.
